Coffee
by llllick
Summary: All Fang wanted to do was to get some coffee. Now he has to deal with beauty products.


Fang had walked into the coffee shop, looking around. There were tables spread around, just a few occupied. He went up to the counter and muttered a few words, along the lines of 'caffenated' and 'sweet'. He dug around in his pocket, making sure he hadn't been pickpocketed.

Fang took a seat, waiting quietly. He was playing with a napkin, and started hearing the sink running. He didn't want to make any big deal of it - it was just a sink fossit - but it was still annoying. After five whole minutes, he was still hearing it. He looked around and could tell it was irritating everyone else. He got up and went to the source of the running water.

He knocked on the door. "Hello?" he asked. The water was getting clearer and he could hear light footsteps.

"Oh, uh," a girlish voice said. "Don't come in yet! I'm, I'm not ready! I..." Fang heard a little splash then a thump.

Fang took a step back. "Are you okay?" He didn't hear an answer, just splashes and more running water. "Hey..." He rattled the cheap doorknob, which popped open after a few shakes.

His jaw dropped at what he saw. The bathroom was flooded. Water poured out and got his shoes and pant legs wet. There was also a girl, a half blonde haired girl, sitting there in the water. She had a bottle in her hand and was staring at Fang.

Fang asked quietly, "Max?"

"I told you not to come in," Max growled. Fang knew she was thinking of kicking him into a wall.

He started, "What are you doing?" Fang went to help her up, but she moved away. "Why are you here?"

Max rolled her eyes. Fang noticed her hair was wet. "I said I was getting the drinks today." She put the bottle on the sink, and looked at the mess she made.

Fang stared at Max. "What are you doing?" he repeated slowly. He looked at the bottle more closely. It read, in bold letters, HAIR DYE.

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything." Max's shirt neckline was soaked with dye. "Go get the drinks, I'll meet up with you." She was busying her self by throwing paper towels down on the ground.

Fang took the roll of the paper towels out of Max's hands. He started calmly and neatly soaking up the water himself. After every inch of the bathrrom floor was convered in double paper towels, he turned back to Max. Without even taking his eyes off her, he reached behind Max and grabbed the hair dye bottle.

"HEY!" Max shouted. "GIVE THAT BACK! FANG!" She started to crazily reach for it and nearly slipped.

Fang held the bottle in one hand and caught Max with the other. He read the rest of the label, 'AUBURN HAIR DYE. DO NOT COME IN CONTACT WITH EYES.' He tried hard not to laugh and keep up his stoic facade.

"What is this?" he asked Max, turning the bottle around and around in his hands.

Max stood upright now, and immediately snatched the bottle out of his hands. "It's NOTHING! Go get the drinks, Fang! Let me finish or else it'll be uneven!"

Fang stopped himself form just shrugging and walking out. He was Max's second-in-command, and second-in-commands help leaders through this kind of stuff. He didn't want to admit that second-in-commands didn't, boyfriends did.

"Max, why are you dying your hair red?" Fang asked, putting his hand over Max's and pushing the bottle down.

Max bit her lip, rather than spurting the truth, _'Because you love girls with red hair, Fang!'_ she said, "Because I wanted to."

Fang looked confused, just for a second. "You're not the kind of person who would waste money on hair products."

"You don't know what kind of girl I am!" Max snapped, irritated. "Now, get out, get out right now! Because if you don't, then I can't finish the dye, _and my hair won't look pretty enough for you!_" Max hadn't realized what she said until a few seconds after.

" 'Pretty enough for me?' " Fang repeated, a little uneveness to his voice.

Max shoved him out the door. "Just get the drinks and get to my mom's house, Fang!"

Fang just stood there and stared at Max. He was in awe. Tough, awesome, kickbutt Max wanted to look pretty? For him? Those were the words he couldn't believe: for him.

Fang engulfed Max in a hug, not caring that there was red hair dye on his chin and neck. "I will always love you," he whispered, squeezing Max a bit tighter. "No matter what your hair color is."

Fang heard Max let out a little scoff. But then a booming voice made them jump apart:

"WHAT DID YOU KIDS DO TO MY BATHROOM?"

Fang held in a laugh. He grabbed Max's hand, took their drinks, and ran out the door. "Up and away!" he yelled, popping his wings out and flying. Max did the same.

Max giggled. She felt free - but then she realized one important thing.

She was still holding hands with Fang.


End file.
